You
by under.that.sun
Summary: You run into the room and start spilling water everywhere, you suudenly notice that most of the water got on his face, so you take a piece of random clothing and start wipping his face off. He suddenly pulls away and hides his face under his hands. ShanksxBuggy, yaoi - manxman, AU.


**A.N. Thought I could try out a new writing style and when I thought of what I could write a pairing that I couldn't think anything for was born in my head. shadowmarialove asked me to do ShanksxBuggy, when Buggy shows his real face and Shanks end up falling in love with him, so here it is! ;}**

**Warnings: yaoi – manxman, AU.**

**Disclaimer: You look at computer screen and feel tears roll down your face, you don't want to admit it, but it's true. It's the one and only truth… You don't own One Piece and internet knows it…**

You're staring at a person you thought you knew everything about and you realize that half of it was made from your wrong assumptions. You start regretting some things you have done, you start to realize that the person you're seeing right now is like that 'cause he was misunderstood somewhere in his childhood.

You look at the piece of clothing you're holding in your hand and turn back at the young man in front of you. You start to apologize and try to say to him that you're sorry, but he doesn't listen to you and only withdraws further from you, you notice that his cheeks are wet. He starts mumbling that you're the only person who he never wanted to see his face and that he doesn't need your pity.

You push the young man to the wall, pull his hands from his face and start staring into his beautiful face that he was hiding under that thick layer of makeup. You gaze into those blue eyes of his, you have always liked these eyes and now that you look at them from this close you understand that they're more beautiful than you thought they were.

You put your hands on his cheeks and start telling him that you would never hate him for his appearance, that in fact you couldn't hate him even if you wanted to, not that you do. You keep talking about how important he is to you and that all memories you two share are irreplaceable, no matter they're good or bad.

You again see tears filing his eyes as he breaks down and starts crying again, he tries showing you away, but you don't let him. You stare into his face and try to think of something that would stop him from crying further. You decide to act gentle with him, you hug him and start patting his head gently, he starts crying even harder and you feel your heart break.

Then you understand that this person is more than a dear friend to you and that he's the last person on Earth you want to see crying. As that knowledge sinks into your head you unconsciously let him go from your embrace and he shows you away.

You see deep pain in his face, you had spent much time trying to figure out his expression through that makeup. So now when your red nosed friend doesn't wear any, you can understand all of them clearly. You try to figure out what words you have to say, what exactly he wants to hear from you, but nothing comes to your mind.

As all ideas that could help leaves your head, the knowledge that this can be the last time you speak to him sinks in your head. You suddenly understand that you don't want him to leave it like this.

So you use the feeling you found not too long ago, push your friend back to the wall, lock his hands above his head and kiss him. Deep and hard, biting his lip so he would open his mouth, you show your tongue in. You try to make the kiss last as long as you can 'cause this is first and probably the last time you're doing this.

When the need for air finally wins over you, you pull back and turn your eyes away in embarrassment. You can't believe that you just done that, you start to pull back further and further away from him. The terrible thing that you had just done starts sinking in your head and you think that he will never want to talk to you after this, let alone be friends with you.

You start turning away, so you could leave the room, but feel a strong grip on your shoulder. You turn your head only to see big red eyes staring at you with confusion. He starts asking you why you did that, but you simply turn your eyes away from his and don't answer.

Then his voice becomes desperate and you look at him, he looks crushed, he sees that you finally looked at him and asks you one more time. You silently mutter under your breath but he doesn't hear, he asks you one more time. You brake out and shout it out loud, you shout out loud that you love him and that you can't stand him looking like this. That he exaggerates all of that his appearance stuff and that you better make him hate you, than see him like this.

Suddenly he starts laughing maniacally and you gaze at him with confusion, you don't understand why he's laughing until he stops and looks at you with hope in his eyes. He stars telling you that he didn't want you to see his face 'cause he thought that you will hate him and that the last thing he wants is you - hatting him.

You feel relief wash over your body and you hug him, he hugs you back and you sigh happily. Maybe it wasn't a bad idea start playing with water pistols after all?

**A.N. So this my try out, what do you think? Can I write like this? :?**

**P.S. Hope you enjoyed! :}**


End file.
